The present invention relates to an electric device provided with a cable-receiving element which supports the end of an electric supply cable and holds it on the housing of the electric device.
Electric devices, having a housing provided with an open recess at the upper face of the housing or the cover of the housing, have been known. A support element for holding a supply cable is pressed from the edge into that recess and clamped therein so that a reliable fastening of the cable to the housing of the electric device is obtained. This solution is not, however practical when the housing must be closed all around.